Mad World
by Impossibly Jinxed
Summary: Pitch has returned once again, and the guardians need the help of three new guardians. Hallows eve (Jinx), her friend Fall, and Ryuzaki. Is there romance? Yes. Yaoi? Sorry, no... Funny stuff? Yep. Bad luck? Oh yeah. Me talking like some narrator? ... Yes.


Hey! MY name is Hallows Eve, but call me Jinx.

I've been around for a while, perhaps...Heh, a few years. I havent been a guardian for very long, no. But my friend, Fall, has! Really, I only know a few spirits. Okay, THAT'S lie.

I know alot, thanks to Mr. Gossiper, Cupid. I met him a few days after I met Fall.

Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

[[][][][][][][[[]][][][][[[][][][][][][][][][][][] [][[[][][][][][]

"_Everything is said and done_  
_Everyone has had there fun_  
_Time to make my exit from this_  
_Fairytale,_" I sang as I worked, Fall shaking her head. "Thats not the best music for what we're doing," She said, flying ahead. I stuck my tongue out at her back. "FINE. What are we doing, anyways?" I asked, flying faster to catch up with her. She facepalmned. "We're looking for your lost horrors, because if we lose them, Treat may cut off our heads.."

I laughed. "Did they escape the rainbow factory?"

"...Yeah. But that was Ryuzakis fault!" She complained. **(A/N I feel warm, putting that in there...)**

"Hey! Don't blame him! It was your fault, your stupid squirrel thought it would be funny!" I barked, landing on the ground in the forest. Fall landed after me, smacking me on the head.  
"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" I yelped, rubbing my throbbing head. She shook her head. "You're in love with Ryuzaki, of course you'd make excuses."

"Im not the idiot who let the little horrors out..." I muttered, pulling out my phone. Switching to a song, I chose the one titled "Slender man".

Looking over my shoulder, Fall snorted. "Serouisly? That won't find them!" She exclaimed. "Oh, contrary! Some of them are dressed up as Slender man!" I giggled, seeing Falls jaw drop. "Did you do Jeff, too?" I nodded, playing the song as she excitedly danced.

_"Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run_

_Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun_

_Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die_

_Slender Man Slender Man his branching arms are for collecting _

_Slender Man Slender Man his face is empty of expressing _

_Slender Man Slender Man he won't let you say goodbye_

_Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die!" _

I sang, happily seeing multiple ghostly-looking Slender mans come out from behind the trees. Smiling, I whistled a tune, pulling out a jar. As they where pulled in, Fall jumped up and down. "BRING JEFFY!" I smiled bigger, turning my phone off and shoving it in my pocket. When she gave me a sad look, I put a finger up.

"_Sweet dreams are made of screams._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the night and the shadowed trees_

_Every body's got a fear.." _I sang, and Fall laughed as Jeff the killers came out. Doing the same with the Jeffs as I did with the Slendys, I hid the jar in my cloak.

Fall nodded. "Yes. My life is complete. Know, if you excuse me, we need to be goi-" She flew into the air, only to fall. Trying again, she couldn't get off the ground. She looked up, horrified. "Jack Frost..." She ran behind me as Jack Frost came flying out of the shadows, barreling into her and knocking her down.

"Oh, joy. Hello, Frost"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_'Gotta get up and try, try, try...'_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(LATER)**

Seeing the northern lights, Jack flew through the trees and to Norths workshop. Landing in the warm room, he was greeted by the jolly man.

"Hello, Jack!" North greeted, slapping him on the back. Before he could answer, Bunnymund came through one of his holes.

"Oi! North! What was it, mate?" The pooka yelled, storming over. North quickly explained that he would tell when Tooth and Sandman arrived.

A few minutes later, every one had arrived, and sandman had drank some eggnog, North got to business. The jolly man sighed.

"Pitch is back. And, the good news, vwe have new GUARDIANS!" North smiled at the ending, while Bunnymund groaned and Jack smirked. Well, he smirked at Bunnymunds pain.

"Ok, North, we DO NOT need more guardians! We already got this idiot!" Bunnymund groaned, gesturing to Jack. North narrowed his eyes and started arguing with the Pooka.

What none of them noticed was a girl with brownish-redish hair looking through the window.

**(FALLS POV)**

"Jinx, I'm filming this," I told her, holding my squirrel, Twig. (He's cold, ok?)

"We done even show up on camera..." She muttered, still extremely ticked, still rubbing her arms. Earlier, the idiot, Jack Frost barreled into her. Oh, she was fine, but ticked 'cause he touched her. What was she planning to do, you may ask? Shadow walk in there and dye is hair pink. Yeah. Don't ask.

Getting in front of the window, she peeked in and backed away. "OK, I've got the plan. Know, what we're gonna do-" Jinx was interrupted when a black horse barreled into went into slow motion as Jinx was sent flying into the giant window behind her. The sound was defying as she crashed into the glass, and I lunged, trying to grab her hand, which only ended up with me falling through the window.

**(THE GUARDIANS POV)**

North and Bunnymunds argument was interupted by a loud, ear splitting scream of NOO! Everyone turned around to see a person fall through the window, glass flying everywhere. A nightmare followed suit, with lastly a girl in a green jacket fly through. Jumping up, the guardians ran forward , Jack and Bunnymund to the nightmare, and the rest to the two girls.

Reaching the glass and two, North immediately recognized his good friend, Fall, who looked up at them.

"North! Um, Hi!" She said, kneeling over the other figure. Stepping through the glass, North leaned over the injured person. "Vell, Fall. Please back away so vwe can help this person!" North excalimed, going to pick the person up. Fall stepped back, allowing North to pick up and carry away the person.

What no one noticed was the figure in the shadows, chuckling at the mayhem.

**OH IM SO PROUD. I finally got this up! YAYZ! Um, I do not own rotg, nor do I own Fall, ****actually. **

**Fall is BlackPaperMoons OC, so please go and check her out and read her stories! **

**The ending I'm sorry for. Jinx is just THAT cut up to where no one notices who she is. Yeah. Image the pain! So, I wrote the ending like that, sorry. XD **

**So, next chapter...Will be up when I discuss it with my friend, BlackPaperMoon. **

**Im gonna call her Moon.**


End file.
